An Alchemic's Legacy
by Empress dee
Summary: A young man whose looks are identical to Trunks of Dragonball GT, is faced with 2 great challenges. His name is William-Tyler and he not only is faced with having to repopulate the elements of the universe by giving birth himself, but also 2 wives. Can he
1. Chapter 1

**Nalith **  
**DragonTane **  
**Hyrule **

***Please note that I did not write this solo. Part of the credit goes to my friends on Gaiaonline known as "Angels-on-earth-are-rare" and "Wolf of the sacred Wind".**

_Introduction to this map was worded by character William-Tyler Bogard_

All about Nalith 

Considered the second to the capital of the Elven lands, this place has the second largest population.

The Opal gateway to the Renaissance Galaxy here can be found in the Nalith General Library in the mens bathroom located on the main floor of the library.

The library in itself is a place filled with knowledge. Non-fiction only books inhabit this place, but, you can find a lot of true knowlege here on many different races.

Outside of the library you get a good view of the city ahead. No actual polluiting cars are allowed in this place, but, you may have horse drawn carriages, and honestly, the place is crowded enough to go through it on foot. I personally prefer to walk. You get a better view that way I think.

The first area you will reach passed the library is the town square. Yeah, yeah, I know, odd place for it, but heck, its a good location for it. It stretches quite a ways too. To the left of the library is a vast lake and then DragonTane forest, one edge of it. That edge is pretty spooky, you wouldn't really want to go left of the library unless you were really brave or were going to the lake for a swim.

If you went right of the library, you will get to the supermarket. And this supermarket is a super market. Rivaling Hamster City's mall with its grand studio and various shopping components, this place is a sight to behold.

I recommend that children are accompanied by an adult in this place. Heh, empress dee went in this place with her father Thomas the Dwarf once, and it didn't take long before the two kept being separated and then taking hours before finding one another again.

But, it is a very cool place to be. It has concert halls, it has theatres, it has all the food you could ever want and more. Plus, if you are an explorer at heart, definitely go here. That might be why empress dee had such trouble reuniting with her father. Her father can be a real explorer sometimes.

Anyway, if you went straight from the library, passed the town square and into the dense populated areas, you will find the residential areas and the school district. There is a dragon guarded sign where the school district starts and the residential area ends. The dragon is very friendly. Unlike most dragons in Enthera, this one is the tamest of all of them. If a student happens to be late for class for whatever reason, this dragon might give you a ride on its back. It's green in color. I call him Buster Dragon for obvious reasons.

Passed the residential area, passed the school district, you will eventually reach a vast open area with many fields and smaller lakes. These smaller lakes usually have one or two elven parents with their young ones playing nearby. It is a kind area to be in and if you want a place to relax and have some quality camping time, that's the place to go.

Oh, and I should mention that my castle is in this area too. I love the view. Plus I have enough children that rivals any army. Ha ha ha! 18, 000 and change.

Seriously though, my castle is in this area and I watch over the lakes personally and you will have no worries of any enemy hurting anyone. Oh, and my mom, empress Dee has her castle right next door to mine. Her castle is white, and mine is a greyish color. My wife Lust wants to paint the exterior blue, but I told her we'd discuss that at a later time.

If you kept going straight, you'd reach the public pathway to the DragonTane forest and that road is safe. Sometimes, if you are wandering through on a good day, a pleasant guard will guide you through it.

The guard will ask if you are going to the temple, the lagoon, or all the way through.

The temple is similar to the library, but only the people with pure hearts can truly gain knowledge here, otherwise, its like a museum of wonderous things.

The lagoon is your typical mating spot and if there is a couple in there making babies, then it shall be closed to the public until the couple emerges from there. Its a way to keep the sacred things sacred.

If you go all the way through, you are going to be entering the kingdom of DragonTane.

All about DragonTane 

The elven capital and too big to describe in intimate details like Nalith. Nalith is small and crowded, but DragonTane is a widespread land. Viewable on the edge of the forest that leads you to Nalith, is DragonTane Mountain.

It is in this mountain that wild, untamed dragons live. They are ruthless and dangerous and only if you are being accompanied by Inferndriss the Keeper of Wild Dragons, should you ever go there.

But, if you went around the mountain, you can get to the land of the Mountain Dwellers. Creatures like Dwarves live there. (Think of World of Warcraft here and the dwarf race. They like to mine, drink booze all the time, and everyone has beards even the ladies.)

The other thing about DragonTane that you should know is that the guardian of all the elves lives here. His name is Ma' Gan. No one knows how old Ma' Gan really is, but he looks like a kid. He is no kid though. This dude has more knowledge than anyone I know seriously!

He is a kind fellow too. A real socialite. With him are two spirits. They are creatures from the mirror lands. These ladies can see through a person's heart to know what their intentions are. They read that Iori Yagami was evil, or had an evil heart.

But, they only saw what reputation Iori's family had and yeah, there was a chance that Iori could turn on us. Though, one who really knows Iori also knows that his actual intentions are not evil whatsoever. In fact, Iori wants to rid himself of that reputation and the curse that went along with it.

Anyway, DragonTane is a huge place and worth seeing.

All About Hyrule 

The land where the video game "The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" originates.

Play the game to know about this place.

_Chapter 1 - 2 wives 1 man_

Corrine appeared at the end of the portal, tumbling down from the sudden change in terrain. "Ow..." She rubbed her head sorely, shaking it to clear her mind as she took in the surroundings. It looked like any ordinary city, large buildings, housing, public services and the like, however it was changed, more surreal and magical somehow. Not to mention the residents that regarded her oddly. She quickly tried to scuffle the dirt off herself. "Will?" She called out hesitantly. Please be here...

William was in his garden and he had heard a familiar voice. He handed the hoe to his grandson Lyserg Bogard who began to work like a true farmer and Will had raced to see Corrine.

"Corrine! You made it! What in the universe took you so long to get here?"

Corrine blushed. "Well... I... The directions did get a bit muddled... Especially with the portal. But I'm here now, so uh... How's all?" She gulped. "You said you wished to show me something?"

William took Corrine by the hand and he ran with her down the streets of Nalith to show her first Terry's noodle house in the school district. He asked her, "Sweetheart, are you hungry? I could get your favorite flavor of ramen here. Mom makes it. Dad's not the best cook here, but he does give the best compliments. And he'll give you a fortune cookie if it happens to be the lucky ramen of the day."

She smiled but nodded. "Sure. Sounds great." Her eyes widened. "Your dad?" Wow, that was new. "Uh could we get it to go, since I would like to continue on if possible." She said, still slightly nervous about everything. "So, how are the kids doing?"

Will chuckled and replied, "Sure. But what flavor would you like of ramen?"

Turning away a bit at how the kids are doing, Will could not help but think of Christian. He said, "Amelia is great, she still loves collecting bugs. She's got quite the gathering of them. Christian, on the other hand... he's getting me a bit concerned. The kid is just too quiet. He'll like go to the lake near our place and just stare out across the water. His face is expressionless. Not smiling, not frowning... just... blank. Its like he's always thinking to himself, but not saying anything about what he's thinking. Then, some afternoons he'll go into DragonTane forest along the path, which is okay, its safe for him to go solo, but still... he doesn't come home till dinner and then he'll eat and then head to his room and close the door. It worries me, sweetheart. Lust, who you will meet soon, you'll really like her, she's cool, she says to me not to worry, but... I just can't help it. Then our son Michael, he loves drawing. He shows me all of his drawings. He's really getting good. They are in the local elementary close to here, and their grades aren't too bad. Amelia excels in science, Michael excels in art, but Christian... his grades aren't the best. This only adds to my concern."

Eiri Ueseugi wandered through the school district casually, his long dragging coat fully open, and his hands were in his pockets. He entered the noodle house feeling a bit famished and saw William and Corrine.

Smirking, Eiri aka Yuki said, "Will, you picking up a new date already? Ha ha ha! I didn't think that was your style."

Of course Yuki was only joking, but some people did not like his sense of humor.

"Spicy please, with pork bits, if possible." She asked quickly. Corrine smiled at the mention of her kids. She was glad to catch up a little on their lives, though saddened a little as well at the difficulties that had arisen. "I see... Well I'll see what I can do." She said. "Maybe he just hasn't found his passion yet." She frowned at the mention of Lust. Even though she was sure she was a nice women. Still, she also knew she'd stolen Will's heart, and felt jealous for it. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't gotten to see her kids grow up like Lust had. She turned her face away to hide the tears that threatened to pool. Eiri's joke didn't help much. She felt pathetic.

Startled, Will turned around and saw Yuki. Blushing he replied, "Yuki, you tease. This lady here is my wife named Corrine. She's been helping with the repairs of the Renaissance Galaxy."

Turning back to Corrine, Will said, "Don't mind Yuki, sweetheart. He's just joking. He has a rude sense of humor, I will give you that. But, anyhow, I'll go order your food. I'm gonna get the original chicken ramen. It's really good."

Corrine nodded, smiling. "It's okay, don't worry. Nice to meet you Yuki." She sighed, then blinked, surprised at Will's comment. "I'm still your wife even after Lust and you..."

Yuki saw the tears forming and frowned, "Corrine, relax, I was only kidding. I knew you were coming here today and I also knew who you were."

He then proceeded up to the front and ordered a shitake mushroom ramen with shrimp and soy sauce.

Dee served Eiri and then put her hands on her hips. She said, "Yuki, you really can be so insensitive sometimes. But whatever, maybe treating Corrine to an ice cream later will cheer her up or something because what you said was pretty cold whether you were joking or not."

Corrine shook her head, fearing he'd gotten the wrong impression. "No, it's okay, I get it." She sniffed, quickly wiping away the tears. "Just a bit emotional today. Sorry." Sh glanced at Dee. "I'm fine." If they really knew why she was crying... They'd think she was being insensitive, or selfish. "Honest."

Will then ordered what Corrine wanted first, then he ordered what he wanted.

Dee made up both of their meals with impressive speed then she said, "Will, you usually aren't this hungry. A full Original Chicken Ramen? Well, okay. If you think you can eat it all. Oh... Terry asked me to give you these. Original Chicken Ramen is the ramen of the day."

Will smiled, then he asked, "Mom, where is Terry?"

"He's working, sweetheart. He's at Southtown Finishing School today."

"Oh, I see. Well, tell him that Corrine's in town when he gets back home. Okay?"

"Of course, my son. You and Corrine take care."

"I will mom."

Handing the food to Corrine, the one that she ordered, he said, "Well, Corrine, you've met Yuki and mom. Again, I apologize about Yuki."

Corrine accepted her bowl. "Thank you." She ate her food quietly and quickly, listening as the interaction took place. She smiled. It'd be nice to see Terry. To see everyone. "Take care Dee. Thanks again."

Turning to Will, she sighed. "It wasn't the joke Will... It was the fact that... I don't know what to think. You have a new wife, a new life, and I feel alone because of it." She sniffed. "What am I supposed to think? To expect? Another woman's sharing your bed, your children... I just feel so..." She couldn't say betrayed, used maybe, but whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. "I feel like I've lost."

William understood what she meant. She wasn't used to the idea of having to share loves. She had no idea that Lust was hers as much as Lust was his.

He sighed and said, "I understand what you are feeling, but you just have to trust me that you haven't been betrayed or used. In fact, I have made our lives even better. Lust is the type of woman who will love just about anybody. But, she is sooo much more than a loose cannon. Okay, she can be a loose cannon, but at the same time, as much as she is that, you will see that she is the type that will also teach our kids good values too. Her race is called the Succubus race. She makes the fever that I could get when you are away so much not happen."

Turning a corner, Will showed Corrine the vast field that was his backyard. There were two giant castles. One that was as white as Angel feathers, and another one that was made of Entheran stone with a bit of damage already to the lower part of it.

Pointing to the Entheran Stone castle, Will announced, "This is it, our home. Don't mind the busted bottom of the place. Goku and Vegeta had a love making session and destroyed that part. I'm working at getting it repaired soon."

Just then little Amelia came dashing out of the castle with a little Kattapiller in a jar. (And yes, the spelling is right of this bug. The other one a Catterpillar is different than this bug.)

It was blue, tiny and it had a face that was totally cute. It was sitting on a leaf, and it yawned before it began munching.

Amelia said, "Daddy, daddy! You're finally here!"

She grabbed onto Corrine's hand as happy as ever. Will then shouted, "To Amelia, Corrine, you're daddy!"

Corrine nodded, taking in the home and it's structures. She wondered how long it would take to feel like home to her. She sighed, still put out slightly. Though at least he was happy... She grinned suddenly at the sight of her daughter, reaching down to pick her up and twirl her about, not caring of her age or how tight she held her. It had been so long. She felt the tears hit her eyes as she leaned down at kissed her daughter's forehead, careful all the while of the Kattapiller. "Yes, I am sweetie. To stay." She choked. "Now who's that we have here?" She asked, pointing to the small creature while putting her back down again, though reluctant.

With a huge grin on her face, Amelia replied, "This guy's name is snoozer. When he transforms, he's going to be a Dustox and he's gonna help with winter times and spread silver powder all over the place and make the ground really pretty."

The little girl led Corrine to the bug room where there were literally millions of bugs inside of it.

One bug in particular, the one Amelia called Hercules, said, "Welcome back Mistress Amy. Oh, is this your daddy that you were talking to us about?"

Amelia nodded. "Yep. Daddy, this bug here talking is named Hercules. He's a pokemon. He's called a Heracross."

Corrine smiled. "How sweet... Well then, you best make sure to take good care of him." Though she knew that was unnecessary, it was obvious she loved them all. Her eyes widened as they took in the multitude of bugs, insects, and other related creatures around the room. "Wow..." Quite the collection. She smiled and bowed her head slightly in greeting to Hercules. "Hello." She couldn't help but have her eyes wander occasionally towards the door, hoping that someone else would come around. Like Michael or Christian. Not that she wasn't happy to spend time with her daughter but... She just had to make sure.

Christian was in his bedroom with the door locked. In his room, he was staring out the window, just gazing at the sky. Deep inside, he was pondering the meaning of his existance.

Michael, in the meantime was in the kitchen with the biggest art set one had ever seen and was busy working at a picture. It was a picture of the crops that they had in their actual garden.

Ryu Bogard was there with Mina aka Sailor Venus and Joe Higashi laughing at Joe's latest dirty jokes while sitting at the kitchen table, which looked more like a cafeteria or a restuarant just for family members rather than an actual kitchen.

Ken Bogard was in a private booth french kissing his male wife Kyo Ueseugi. One could tell what their plans were for that evening.

Kai Bogard wasn't home. He was back in the Renaissance Galaxy at his own Ice cream Parlor.

All of the other kids were scattered all over doing stuff that didn't really matter.

After a bit more viewing of the garden, Corrine turned to Will. Seeing as the rest of the house was occupied, she might as well take some time until then to get better acquainted with the living quarters. "Could I see my room? Before continuing the tour that is..." She wanted to unpack before anything. She also needed to compose herself. It hit her then just how different things would be, as she would no longer be sleeping in Will's bed. That was Lust's place now. She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She'd had to choke out the request. There was no point in getting emotional. She needed to be strong. There was still much to explore, she just wished it wouldn't be alone.

Lust was with Sen'Aqua out a herb hunt for a new potion she was trying to cook up. Sen'Aqua had bet Cingen a silver plate, that she could advance the Ice Fire potion before she could. "Ready to meet Corrine?"

Lust avoid her gaze. "I am as ready as I am to jump into the seas." She didn't want to meet Will's other wife. The idea made her blood burn. "Where is Custos? Maybe he had help."

Sen'Aqua shoo her head. "Custos is with Wolf down in the Soul Seeker swamps. Lun'Mara and Custos are busy as well. Why so nervous?"

"Will is mine!" She covered her mouth at her own words. Sen'Aqua froze, Lust had never said that about any man...This was the first even for Will as her husband. "I have to get back." She started off, but Sen'Aqua hugged her.

"Be safe and watch your tongue." She smiled and hugged her one more time before she waved her goodbye.

Kyo was with Inferndriss up on DragonTane mountain feeding some of the baby dragons as was their duty. Kyo was used to it. He used to sub for empress dee when Dee could not feed the Blue Eyes White Dragons at Kaiba Corporation in the Renaissance Galaxy. And those dragons were fully grown. He smiled and said, "Inferndriss, sweetheart, I can sense Lust has finally admitted whom she loves once and for all. She got jealous because the Great Green Dragon that circles over Nalith saw that Will's other wife, the one that had been helping with the restoration of the Renaissance Galaxy has finally arrived to live with Will."

Just then, one could hear the Great Green Dragon's roar. It was the usual alert of the changing of the time of day. From the evening to the morning. The sun was going to be coming up soon. The baby dragons cooed as Kyo was doing a great job feeding them. He wondered what Inferndriss thought about when he looked after the dragons like this.

Will smiled and replied, "Of course. Follow me. Its not too far. You know, you do share the same room as Lust and I, but if you aren't comfortable at first, which is why I had a spare room made just for you. I understand how it may seem very awkward at first. I am sure that in time Lust, you and I can all sleep in the same bed without worries of jealously. I sensed Lust a moment ago and she's on her way home. She seems like she's in a grand hurry though. She must be excited to meet you. Either that, or her and Sen' Aqua had another argument. Sen and Lust argue like they were sisters though they aren't. They were once fused with each other, but Lust is actually from the Land of Demons whereas Sen is from Aquatica. Like Princess Ariel is from."

Corrine smiled politely as he lead her away, giving a final hug to Amelia before they departed. "Thank you." She said to Will, grateful for his thoughtfulness and consideration over her situation. Her smile faltered at Will's next words. She froze, stiffening slightly in her posture at the thought of sharing a room- let alone a bed- with Lust and her husband. She doubted she'd ever be able to warm to the idea. Why couldn't he understand her feelings? "Will... I... I don't think I could..." She sighed. "Will to me, that's like... Like me asking you to share the bed of another man and me, how would you feel about that? Don't you think that would be... Uncomfortable, to say the least?" Perhaps it was a selfish, even cruel, thing to say, but it felt just as foreign, awkward, dangerous, and true. Not to mention, she didn't think Lust felt all that much more appreciative of her intrusion on their new life. Would she resent her? Be angry at her? Blame her? Hate her? However much she understood the reason behind the possibilities, she couldn't help but scoff at the idea. Lust wasn't the only victim in this affair. She did resent her. She was angry. She didn't blame her per say, nor hate her- how could she? But she felt very much so in the wrong. She couldn't help but stare at Will's lips, wondering when the last time she kissed him had been... Too long. She thought sadly, feeling yet another loss. Will's warning of Lust's arrival brought her out of her reverie. She felt an overwhelming nausea rise in her stomach. Was she ready for this?

For a mere moment, William had froze in his tracks. Nasty fighter, but something admirable to William's eyes. She just threw the situation in reverse. But, what Corrine didn't know was the utmost part of his mother's law.

He replied with a heavy sigh as he continued to walk with her to her room, "I would at first feel a bit awkward, but eventually I would accept it. After all, it is your choice of whom you love and not, but there is one law that has been obeyed since my mother came into power in the Renaissance Galaxy and one that you must obey too. That law is, there is no true divorce. Iori and his spouse Coshawn are still married, but they are divinely separated. What that means is, Coshawn had to prove his bravery and tell mom and Iori upfront that he had made a mistake. In Iori's situation, however, that was okay. Iori suffered a terrible, horrible curse. It wasn't until recently that the curse had been lifted. Iori had to find both a man and a woman to call his spouses, and let me tell you, that isn't easy to do and succeed. Bardock is the father of my Uncle Raditz. He became Iori's husband. He reigns over Iori. However, there is also Widow, who became Iori's wife to consider. Widow was a woman, a guardian who needed a husband badly. Besides the fact that she really wouldn't feel happy unless she was able to give birth again. Because Iori is a potions master, he created a potion that allows any being with any gender the ability to get pregnant no matter how old they are. Iori calls it his Fertility potion. Iori even used it on himself before he met Bardock and Widow. And it works. To date, Iori has had... I believe 10 or 12 children already, sadly with one surviving child. But, the birthings themselves were 100 percent successful. Iori is a tough man to get love. With me... I am a woman magnet seriously. And with the fact that I can give birth by racial means and the loves have to be true otherwise health wise, I could be in very big trouble, it is not easy for me to find true love. There was one wife that I had before you and Lust. Her name was Lita Marie Jupiter. You may know her as Sailor Jupiter. Well, she had used me just for sex. After I gave birth to exactly 57 kids, Lita confessed and do you know where she is now? She is serving time in hell. She's in jail and has not been released by her own choice. She is much happier having lesbian relations with Heneroshi, the queen of the HFIL otherwise known as the home for infinite losers. I would honestly hate to see you end up there because you could not accept the fact that by my choice, by the fact that I had no real other option for as long as you have been away, that I had to marry Lust. I love Lust just as much as you and I mean it. It may not sound possible, but it is true. My mom has two husbands that both are very happy to sleep with her. Terry Bogard, whom you know, and Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta sleeps with kakkorot a lot too. Kakkorot is the other son of Bardock. And the only reason why Vegeta sleeps with Kakkorot to begin with is to recreate the full blooded saiyan race. If Vegeta didn't do that, eventually, the saiyan race would cease to exist. It was to prevent full blooded saiyan extinction. Vegeta would not sleep with Bardock nor Raditz. He chose Kakkorot. And if I may say, that was a good idea. Kakkorot cared for Vegeta for longer than anyone else has and that includes my mom. Mom loves Vegeta lots and it is with pure understanding that mom allows such things to take place. So, do you trust me enough, Corrine, do you love me enough to trust that I made a good decision? This will allow you more freedom to do what you need to do. Like in military missions and such and you will not need to worry much about me as long as you keep in contact with me. Please Corrine, do not make me have to send you to the HFIL in the most painful way. I can still remember the screams that Lita had made when mom used her diamond whip and sent her down the toilet of purple goo. A huge vortex appears in a cloud of purple acid and the whip will grab onto your foot so that you will not be able to escape no matter what even if the whip should not grip properly. Your leg will be no longer usable the moment it catches your skin. The trip down the toilet is even worse. The purple goo is very acidic and was once responsible for turning Broly one of Iori's lovers that got turned into a saiyan statue then shattered to pieces. So, the moment you hit the water of the toilet on constant flush hits your acidic body, you are turned to stone and then shattered once you hit the ground in hell. So, you do die when you are sent there. Is this a good enough explanation for you?"

Corrine listened intently, her eyes widening slightly at the horrors of the consequences, and instinctively closing the small gap between them to wrap her arms around his waist. "I do love you Will. All of you. I always have." She spoke quietly, kissing his cheek gently. She felt the apprehension, the slight loss in familiarity. "Never doubt that." She left a kiss on his chin, another on his brow, before finally pulling away. "I trust you absolutely, but... Don't you see how new to me this is?" She sighed. "I've missed you so much, and then... To see you moved on... I don't know what to think. I'm just not ready yet." She turned her head away, trying to hide the pain that shone as she spoke the next few words. "I will accept Lust as your new wife. I will accept her one of the mother of your other children. I will accept that you love her. I will accept and hope that she makes you happy. But as for the rest, I'm not ready. Not yet. I hope you understand." Her eyes closed and she took a deep, calming breath. She refused to meet his gaze. "Are we there yet?" She asked softly.

Will nodded as he opened a double oak door with bright pure gold handles. He said, "here we are. Isn't it cool? I hope I got everything you could ever want in here. You've got your own personal bathroom with a tub in it for those days when life is just too much. I am sure you are gonna want to use it tonight. Lust even included some Entheran made soap. From what she tells me, the scent is irresistable and it will calm all of your anxious nerves. Personally, I have never used it, but Lust has. There's a pretty big bed in here too, see? Go on, lay on it for a second. I bet its comfy. Mom knows sleeping comfort. She had Terry bring it here this morning. So, what do you think?"

Corrine gasped. The room was exquisite. Beautiful. "It's wonderful." She smiled back at him. "Thank you." She curiously entered the bathroom. It too was large, neatly so. She looked into the cupboard and picking up a bar of soap. It didn't smell much, but from what she could tell, it was a combination of sweet, soft, and spicy. She wondered if the true scents would come out in the bath. "Mmm... Lovely." She put it back in its holder, taking Will's advise and laying down on the large bed, springing a little as she sat. It was very comfortable. So much so, she was sure she could have drifted off if she stayed still long enough. Shaking these thoughts, she sat up once again. "It's great. Thank you Will." She smiled. "And I'll be sure to thank Lust as well, when I meet her..." She frowned suddenly. "Are you upset with me? For what I said earlier?"

Dee smiled, closed her eyes as she sensed the approach of Lust at Will's castle. "The love demon returns. Lust has come back to the castle." She said aloud to an empty noodle house.

Will shook his head. He replied, "You've had a stressful day. I cannot blame you for that. Besides, the last thing I want happening is you leaving the moment you arrive here. Its a special night for you."

Just then, Will heard the sound of the front doors to the castle open then slam shut. "Lust's home. She only slams the door when she's either excited or pissed off."

Corrine felt the color drain slightly from her face, anxiety gripping her suddenly. "Already?" She straightened her robes, brushing off imaginary lint as she stood from. She forced herself to take deep breaths while she waited. It'll be fine. It'll be fine. It'll be fine... She told herself. Trying not to think of the fact that she was about to meet... Her.

_Chapter 2 - The challenge of an alchemic male_

Will saw the sudden color change in Corrine's face. He said, "Let me deal with Lust. You just have your bath, okay?"

Corrine frowned. "But... I... She..." She felt like a coward, doing so, but, as she'd learned on many occasions, Will knew more than he let on. He would know how to approach the situation so it would run more... Smoothly. She sighed. "Alright." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll... I'll be right back." She smiled at him, taking a breath as she grabbed a towel and robe on her way into the bathroom. She starting the bath.

Will could honestly say that he missed Corrine, and it made him a bit nervous to face Lust, but Will knew he had to. It was he that had to face her not Corrine. It was his responsibility.

Corrine disrobed and lay back into the bubbly mixture of the Entheran soap bath. The aroma was alluring as the fumes wafted around the room. It made her feel lightheaded and fuzzy. It even made her giggle a little. She sighed contentedly, trying to relax. She felt bad for causing problems for Will... Though she had to admit, his presence was comforting. She'd had so many hopes of how their reunion would be, but... As usual, reality did not match fantasy. "I do trust you Will. It's just loving you that makes it so hard..." She mumbled quietly to herself, closing her eyes and cold tears ran down them once again.

Meanwhile, Dee set the noodle shop sign to close, when she saw Kakkorot also known as Goku coming down the path with a huge dead shark on his shoulders. Giggling, Dee said, "Caught another shark did you, Kakkorot?"

Lust ran their hands through her hair, she didn't want this not, now, not ever! She began pacing the main hall, trying to think of someway to get out of this...Maybe she could get Lun'Mara to chase her out...No that was too mean. Maybe have Custos prove she is mean? No, Custos is away with the Tale Weaver.

She turned on her heel. "No succubus should deal with this. I need the Tale Weaver, he can fix this." She grabbed the door handle but stopped. "What am I thinking?"

Summoning up his courage, Will then trotted down the stairs and gave Lust a big hug and kiss. He said, "Welcome home, sweetheart. My other wife came home this afternoon. Her name's Corrine. She's the one that had been restoring the Renaissance Galaxy after Terry had ransacked it in wolf mode. Now I am sure you would like a decent explaination, so here it is..."

Will told Lust the same thing he had told Corrine a few moments ago. The speech about his former wives, the diamond whip chain thing, and most importantly how much does Lust love him. Will knew that it was vital that he married Lust when he did, but he also knew that Corrine is often too busy to spend enough time with Will to even call his and Corrine's life an acutal romantic relationship yet. Though, he and Corrine do have a strong bond with their marriage.

Stating then, Will mentioned to Lust that he doesn't expect Lust to warm up to the idea right away. And that normally this is the kind of thing Dee was used to and not him. Ironically, unlike Dee, Will had no choice in the matter. If Lust gets sent to the HFIL, Will is dead for keeps, there is no going back, no return either due to his race and one by one the alchemic race would cease to exist simply because Will revived the race. If Corrine gets sent to the HFIL, it was less of a big deal, though it would still hurt Will deeply.

He also said that he loves both Lust and Corrine equally and that he wouldn't have made a special bedroom for Corrine if he didn't feel in his heart and through his instincts that this wouldn't work out. He was putting his life on the line, and he knew it.

Inferndriss sighed as Lust energy shot into the sky like a rocket. "She is not taking it well." She looked over at Kyo and smiled. "Hehe, keep that up and they will think you are there mother." She winked and kissed him. "I hope Lust doesn't do anything stupid."

Lust shook her head, she wasn't hearing this. No, no, no, this was nothing like Windra, Custos, and Lun'Mara. They were so happy and knew how to keep it that way, why wasn't Lust the same. "Look, Will...I...I love you and only you. I thought I was in over my head when we met, but after that bath. I just...No one else but you." She turned. "I know I am being selfish, but this is weird...The guys don't have this problem. I mean, did you see the tattoo Windra gave Custos?!"

She broke down in tears, the floor becoming a pool of sweet water and lily petals; she was loosing control on her own powers. "I don't want to have to fight for you!"

Will was about to burst into tears. He said, "If you break up with me, I'll die too! And the Alchemic race will die! You must accept my love with Corrine or the diamond whip will automatically activate and then we are both dead! You will be sent to the Home for infinite losers! You will be treated like a whore for all eternity! Lita and Serena would not hesitate to make love to you and seriously hurt you! Your powers would be gone because you broke the noblest of love laws! Lust, if I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't be like this! You have to believe me! LoreKose knows about the situation too. I just know she does! I am risking my life for this to work Lust! You would get a far less punishment than I would get! I would disappear and never be able to return! The alchemic race, all 18, 000 of my children wiped out in a single breath! My castle will crumble because it feeds on my energy everyday to keep it so strong. Do you want that to happen Lust? I don't! I love you! I really need this to work! I am begging you, honey!"

Will was certain his voice was echoing throughout the castle, but he knew he had to get through to Lust. If only LoreKose would show and back him up in this. She knew what happened to Serena aka Sailor Moon, she knew what happened to Lita and Latoya. She knew why this had to happen.

Will then added, "Think about this Lust... if LoreKose really didn't approve of us being married, wouldn't I have died in that sacred circle you made in order to make me similar to you? I could have died if it wasn't truly meant to be. LoreKose would have stopped Corrine short if she didn't approve of Corrine being here in the first place. You know as well as I do that the Opal gateway sends energy readings to DragonTane mountain and if that energy reading so much as gives off a whiff of evil, those dragons are there to stop the threat from ruining this paradise. Yes, I saw Custos's tatoo, in fact, I saw more than I should have, but nonetheless...I know that they have as much of a sacred bond as I have with you and Corrine. I swear there is nobody else. The maid, Maki, she's just for whatever pleasure. We both agreed to that when you met Maki. You can even ask Corrine, which by the way... she wanted to thank you for allowing her to use that Entheran Made soap. Her anxieties about coming here had melted away, but the attitude right now you have...it is going to make her feel like she shouldn't have shown up after she hasn't seen her daughter Amelia in years! Amelia and Christian and Michael are all growing up without her seeing them and it would be absolutely cruel of me not to allow me to let her see them just because she was trying to repair a damaged world. How fair is that huh?! Huh?!"

Will was officially now in full tears. He did not want to lose Lust for the sake of more people than just himself, he did not want to lose Corrine for the sake of honor to his kids. He was trying so hard to have them both see that this could work. He then said, "It sounds to me like you don't really love me at all, wanting me all to yourself. Love comes in many forms, and one of those forms includes sharing!"

Corrine jumped up in the bath, hitting her head against the cold ceramic of the wall in the process. She winced as she reached out to touch the small bruise. Will's sudden booming voice had startled her, accompanied by a sweet, outraged female voice. It must be Lust. She thought, frowning. Oh well, bath time over. She couldn't just sit back and let Will take all the heat. That, and she was curious. She sighed, standing up and exiting the bathtub. She hastily dried off, putting on a robe and brushing away the hair from her face. If she was going to face the opposition, she wanted to look presentable. The anxiety that had ebbed away moments before was fast returning as she left the bathroom, walking by the door of the room in her fluffy white slippers and robe as she went to meet the two in the hallway. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Nothing prepared her for the sight of the crying pair. What had they been saying? She instantly regret her decision, feeling like she was intruding. Oh well, too late to back down now. She took a deep breath and tried to greet the woman before her. "Uh... Hi." She gulped, giving a hesitating smile. "I'm sorry. We haven't met yet... I'm Corrine." While she waited for a response, she took a moment to look over the woman carefully, her attempt to smile faltering as she saw just how lovely she was, and how ordinary Corrine felt in comparison. To Will, she must look so absolutely plain and boring, while Lust must look... Angelic. Unreal.

Lust eyes grew wide at Will's word, it was true, she didn't want anything bad to happen, she just didn't want to loose Will. She nodded as he went on, she hated when he brought LoreKose into the matters, but he was right. She couldn't say anything in response to his words, what could she say? When she heard Will say she may not really love him she lost it. He clenched her fists, but couldn't hold back what she was feeling...SMACK!

He had never struck Will, but he crossed the line saying that. "How dare you say that me! I am a Succubus, I know more about love then you will ever know!" Her voice could have pierced glass like a bullet and not leave a crack. "Never, EVER say that to me!" Just as she did said that she saw Corrine and blushed deep red.

She hugged Corrine. "We need to talk in private." She cast a death glare at Will. "Come on, I want to get to know you." She lead her away, far away from Will. She picked one of the calmer meeting chambers and sealed the door with magic. "I am sorry you saw that...Please have a seat." She took a seat on the long cough and clenched a pillow. "He has never said such horrid words to me...I am just scared to meet you." She couldn't look at Corrine. "I didn't want you to see that."

Corrine gasped, frozen in shock at the sight of Lust slapping Will. "I..." She looked back pleadingly at Will as she was practically dragged into the room, wincing a little at the sight of Lust locking it. She couldn't help the sweat beads that formed on her forehead. After that display... She wasn't sure quite how to react to the fiery woman. One moment she was hollering at Will, the next, she'd hugged her. Her. It terrified her to say the least. "Well, if it makes you feel any better. I'm not exactly feeling thrilled about the situation myself." She shrugged, taking a seat opposite the couch. "Besides, I didn't exactly see it so much as uh hear it." She said, a tinge of red rising in her cheeks. "You must hate me for being here."

Lust looked away. "Not as much as I feel like my love is being challenged. I mean I know so little about you and then you just come here and now this." She whimpered. Things were off to a bad start and a even worse start with Corrine. "In all honesty, Will didn't paint the best picture of you. It was kind of like "I love you will, but I have to go and don't know when I will be back...if ever." She played with the pillow. "I am sorry, my race gets rather jealous when some intrudes on our love lives. At least I didn't take it out on you." She laughed a bit, but looked at the floor muttering at how bad that joke was.

Corrine turned her head away as well. "How do you think I feel? Coming back after all these years, only to find him with... You, no offense. And all those new kids. And... It's just all so sudden." She sighed heavily. Then flinched at Lust's next words. "He... He didn't think I would come back?" Her throat tightened, her eyes watered. And she felt her heart shatter slightly. How could he love her? Their relations together had been short because of duty but... She'd been faithful to him. Always. She hadn't even thought of other men, let alone notice them. It had always been Will and him alone. And now this? She stood suddenly. "Would... Would you excuse me a moment?" She asked, opening the door and going out into the hallway, where she let a small flow of tears run down her cheeks. After a few minutes it stopped. She brushed the remains away, but felt saddened nonetheless. She also felt weak. Since when had she become so emotional?

Will knew pain, but that took the cake. He deserved it though. At least, things were gonna work out and at least the end didn't have to come. Will knew he had to try harder to make things up... to both of them... but what? He had to consult his mom.

He was unaware that when he was going to see her, that Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans was gonna stop him.

Unknowing to the three fighters that left Will the loser, Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans had heard the whole thing. He saw Will exiting the castle and stopped him in his tracks. "Get back in there and face your fears. Are you just going to let Lust get away with hitting you like that?!"

As Will had been stopped, he retorted, "Look, Vegeta, what could I have done about it? Lust hit me because she wasn't fully aware of Corrine when her and I met. I should have told her before stepping into that sacred circle. If I would have accurately told Lust about Corrine, then she would likely have not have presented me with the circle. She would have likely said for me to suffer and that my mother was right and that I should learn to control my feelings. However, that didn't happen. I went through the spellbinding circle ritual and I lived. So, for what punishment I did get, was a heck of a lot less than what it could have been."

Vegeta then said, "That isn't what I meant and you know it. You have to fight back with everything you have. You must prove to both ladies that they are both worthy of having you. And let me tell you, you have one serious task on your hands and I cannot help you with it. Kakkorot might, but he's too distracted with Dee at the moment. Maybe I can give you a small hint. Try and do what is absolutely natural to you. It may help. I do not know though, I am not an expert."

At that, Vegeta went into DragonTane forest.

"Use my natural instincts?" William thought, "All my instincts ever got me was into deeper trouble. Some hint... but maybe it isn't my instincts the saiyan Prince was referring to. Maybe he was referring to was go with what I know about both Lust and Corrine and provide them with the most spectacular evening that they ever had. Maybe Vegeta was actually helping me in my tragic situation that I pummeled myself head on into. Cripes, I feel like I am coming out of the womb again so to speak. Well, I better do something."

Without warning, Will did get an idea. Lust is the Lady of Love, she loves things romantic. Corrine fell in love with Will when he was playing the drums for her! That's it! He had to get both ladies to meet him at the romantic piano in the megamall there in Nalith! So simple and yet perfect. The idea was like a flashing "here's your sign" joke on him.

He dashed towards the megamall with his plan and hoping that his plan would work.

_Chapter 3 - The concert at the Romantic Piano_

Lust buried her face into the pillow and screamed. "I am doing it again!" She fell on the couch on the verge of tears. She was sure she had said something to upset Corrine. "WHY?!" She didn't want to be here right now.

Inferndriss was getting more and more anxious about the sessions she was getting from Lust. She went a point of extreme rage, semi-calm, and now depressed. She was about to go see what was going on when water droplets began to collect and form a cloud next to her. It was Sen'Aqua.

"You felt it as well didn't you?" She sat down next her, smiling at Kyo and the dragons.

Inferndriss nodded. "This is not looking good."

Sen'Aqua held her head in her hands. "I am not sure if I should get involved or let Will handle it...I really don't know."

Kyo looked to Inferndriss and to Sen' Aqua. He said, "Help William. He cannot do a concert solo. His plan on getting those two ladies to know that he is serious when he says that he loves both Lust and Corrine equally, he means it. At the megamall's romantic piano, Will is planning on doing this and he needs the both of you to support him. As you can see, these dragons love me and once they have been fed, then I will join you guys, all right? I will be responsible for getting Lust and Corrine to the mall. Inferndriss, honey, why don't you tell the citizens of Nalith about the concert of Roses? And Sen, my water queen, why don't you help William set up. Oh, and get Demyx. Demyx's Sytar can totally be of use in this gig. He can put on a mystical water show to enchance the magic. I am sure that even empress dee would be impressed."

Being in the DragonTane forest made Vegeta ponder on what he could do to help. He then thought of a really good idea! The best way for Kakkorot to prove that he's a good fish cook is to serve fish at this concert! The best advertisement for his new fish stand opening soon.

He dashed to where Kakkorot and Dee was and said, "Kakkorot, do you want to get a lot of customers to your fish stand that will be opening soon? Well, go to the megamall in Nalith right away and start cooking. For you are going to serve the customers at Will's concert to attempt at proving to both Lust and Corrine that he can love them equally."

Sen'Aqua nodded before she vanished to appear in her castle in the Aqua Dome. Demyx was play his sitar to the twins who were trying to dance to the strumming. Walking in was like walking into a temple, the music was so mystifying. "Demyx how would you like to play for a concert and help set the mood."

He didn't answer, he was entranced by his own song. She rolled her eyes as he changed her voice to a siren voice. "Ohh Demyx, come with me." She whispered with pure temptation. He broke out and grinned then frowned. "Aww, no fair." Sen'Aqua usually only did that when she wanted him. "Yeah, a concert sounds great." He placed his sitar away when the twins jumped on him. "ARG!" He cried out as the twins attacked.

"Hehe, mommy taught us this one." They giggled tickling their dad; Se'Aqua said nothing as she tried not to grin.

Inferndriss went to the local cafes to spread the word of the Roses concert set to go on romantic piano tonight. So far things were looking good, at least on their side.

Kakkorot blushed in his usual way, and stammered as the Saiyan Prince flew off and away from sight, "Uh... o-okay."

He then looked behind him wondering which way was the megamall. He didn't recall ever being there, but he knew it had to be close by.

Blushing even deeper and asking Dee who was still there, "Ha, ha! Dee, could you point me in the direction of the Nalith Megamall?"

Dee had to laugh. She then replied, "Okay, Goku. Take this road backwards, like in the way you got here, then you will see a big building. wander to your right then just follow the path. It will lead you right there."

Once the lights were on, he began doing some serious cleaning. While he was cleaning, his thoughts were solely focused on Corrine and on Lust. He knew he had fallen deep into a rut, which he needed to get himself out of. This type of romancing was something his mother could pull off easily and now... now Will was in a situation where he had no choice but to love these two women equally or lose his life or lose everything for everyone.

Tears were flowing down his smooth high cheekbones. His azure blue eyes were becoming unclear. Will had not realized just how much he loved both Corrine and Lust and he was silently, in his mind, begging Lady LoreKose to make this work for him. He did not want to die, nor did he want to lose the only two women who meant the universe to him. He also knew that this was his one and only chance to get these two ladies to see how much of a true gentleman he can be.

It wasn't long before Will could not clean anymore for his eyes could no longer see. He was in a full blown wimp out moment for he felt so incredibly guilty that he landed himself in this situation.

The sounds of William crying could be heard throughout the mall, since Will was never a quiet weeper. Instead, Will sounded more like an alarm going off or something really annoying in sound that others wished would become silent and soon.

Suddenly sensing William's distress signal, Goku knew where he had to go. In a way, he was thanking Will for giving him the best set of directions possible, but at the same time, he was worried as to what could be making William feel so bad.

Using Instant Transmission, a martial arts technique that he had learned on the Planet Yardrat, Goku had arrived in the Romantic Piano and was now standing beside William.

Placing a concerned hand on William's shoulder, Goku asked, "Will, what's the matter?"

Seeing Goku there and concerned made Will feel even worse for it was then that Will knew that he had wimped out. He then wiped his nose with the back of his hand and tried to say steadily, "It's nothing... Goku. Just getting emotional over my two wives who want me to prove to them that I can love them equally. Well... actually, it's Vegeta that wants me to prove it to my wives, but Goku... I.... I have never felt so rotten in my entire life! Am I doing something really, really wrong here? Loving two ladies at the same time?"

Sitting beside the younger man, Goku gave William a fatherly type of a hug. He said, "Will, listen to me. What happened between you, Corrine, and Lust was an entirely natural thing. You are a part of a very important race that involves the entire universe and not just yourself. Heh, I am kind of envious of you William that you get to have a greater job than I have, but Will, it is your job to recreate a race that was nearly wiped out! I had heard rumors that a dying woman of a dying race sacrificed herself to save her kind as a hope of desparation. I had no idea at the time what this race was or who the woman was either. But then, through my travels and through my conversations with the Kais in Other World, they had revealed to me what was going on. William, what you have to do is recreate the balance in the universe by spreading your seed and having the Children of the Elements. It is a very tough task to accomplish. I don't think Lust or Corrine understand exactly what they have here. They do not get that they are a part of recreating the universe and it was you Will who followed your instincts. You had no idea yourself of what you were doing. And to be honest, how can you even now? The best advice that I can give you William is to continue to follow your heart, and follow your instincts. You have people that love you enough that will support you in this. Lady LoreKose would not have allowed you to live in that sacred circle if she did not know of the task that has been set upon your young shoulders. She knows what you must do. She will help you."

Gaping at what Goku had just told him, for a good 10 minutes, William was speechless. Everything that Goku had just said was totally true. It was kind of spooky at the same time.

All William could do after realization set in, was embrace Goku tightly and thank him.

Withdrawing from William's kind hug, Goku then said, "What do you say that you and I clean up this place together? I gotta be serving fish tonight and I want all the people that are going to be seeing you perform to be satisfied with my cooking."

Silently nodding, Will then rose from sitting on the piano's bench and began wiping off dusty tables and cleaning some old dishes that had been sitting dormant for a good while. With a little fortune, perhaps this was where Will could make a better life for himself and one that involved both Corrine and Lust.

Soaring through the skies, Quill, a Rito Postman flies to Windfall Island where Linken Bogard, the son of Terry and Empress Dee was in the coffee house solo.

Landing his talons on the dusty path, Quill walked up the wooden steps then opened the cafeteria door. He then found Link at a table lazily sipping a cappuchino.

Quill cleared his throat and said, "Young Link, this letter arrived for you. It's from the Land of Enthera and apparently, it is from an ice Elf named Ma' Gan. Could you sign for this, please?"

Looking into Quill's eyes, and politely accepting the letter and signing for it, Link bowed. He then said, "Thank you ever so much Quill. Here's 20 rupees for the trip. I am grateful for you flying all of this way."

"It is but my job as a postman, but thank you for the tip. I am sorry that I cannot stay, but I have other deliveries to make. Until we meet again... may the Great Valoo guide us always."

Link bowed again as he saw Quill exit the cafe. He then opened up the envelope with the Ice Elf seal and read it. Dear Link, Trouble seems to have struck your brother William here in Nalith. Please accompany me tonight at the Nalith Megamall to support your brother in his ordeal. I apologize that I cannot state anymore than I already have, but please, as my lover, do this for me. PS, I am blushing right now. Sincerely yours, Ma' Gan.

Setting down his drink, he placed a small tip on the table for the waitress then he exited the cafe and took to the skies with his own flight powers. He went through an opal gateway that was in between the three guardian statues of Din, Farore, and Naryu and had arrived in Nalith in record time. From there, he headed to the DragonTane forest where Ma' Gan would be nervously waiting for him.

One thing that Link loved about Ma' Gan was that although Ma' Gan ranked high in the Order of Enthera, Ma' Gan was totally like a child. Ma' Gan was still pretty old, though. He had silvery white hair and purplish skin Ma' Gan did, but Ma' Gan wore the colors of the Ice Elf males and the ones that symbolized superiority. Light blues, teal, azure...and gold all harmonized into one dazzling outfit made by Entheran sacred spiders.

As Dee saw Goku take off, she had began to wander over to the megamall. She had to admit that this task would be a bit tough to do solo, and even with Goku's assistance this wasn't gonna be easy.

Diverting her original direction, Dee decided to visit Lust and Corrine to tell them what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma'Gan sat on the great branch of a willow not far from the city of Nalith.

He was staring at his fingers as he had just had his nails none by a local beauty salon. They had told him to try a new teal on his nails for it would bring out the elf in him. Smirking, he had to admit that he liked the color his nails.

Adjusting his position in the large tree, Ma' Gan sighed. He said to his mirror demons Shine and Shadow, "I hope everything works out. If Lust fails to love Will the curse of Succubus will kill her."

"What could LoreKose have planned?" Shadow asked as she floated by his side.

"No clue," The Ice Elf Guardian replied honestly. "Maybe it isn't LoreKose this time, maybe its her sister that has planned something." Ma' Gan shifted again as some bug was trying to crawl its way up the elf's bottom, then as he removed the insect, Ma' Gan ate it as he said, " Just remember, LoreKose is the goddess of darkness. Not love." Ma' Gan then burped as the bug was satisfactory in his belly.

"Then," Shine added as she sat at his feet. "What do they have planned?"

Ma'Gan shrugged and looked on at the beautiful horizon.

Meanwhile, as she was wandering through the forest of DragonTane, Princess Lisa Thai spotted Ma' Gan in a tree. She then noticed Link dashing through the forest hoping that he wasn't gonna miss his date with Ma' Gan.

Whistling to the tree where Ma' Gan sat, Lisa bellowed, "Yo, Ice Elf, your date Link is coming."

She had to giggle for she saw the new manicure the elf had gotten and inside she thought he looked ridiculous.

Ma'Gan looked down and smiled. "Thank you!" He called as he grew an illusion of magical angellic wings and fluttered down to the ground to embrace Link as if it had been ages. "You got my letter." He cheered as the three golden bells that hung from braids chimed like heavens above.

"Such a cute couple." Shine hummed as she watched from the tree.

Shadow shrugged. "I still say Dante would have been better...Well at least he is still in his life." She laughed as she cast a shower of snow white pedals upon Link and Ma'Gan. "I save red for Dante and Ma'Gan."

Now in the sacred room where Lust and Corrine were, Empress Dee bowed, then she said, "Lady Lust, you have returned home. I had heard your spat between William and yourself. Corrine has had a trying day too. However, Will has asked me to invite you two to the Nalith Megamall for a grand concert. He feels really, really bad for putting you two in a spot like this. After all, it was the Creator Himself that chose William's destiny that involved the both of you. The elements of the Universe are dying, they are nearly wiped out, save for the 18, 000 that William already has and has put a great effort to keep them as happy as they can be. Now honestly, girls, how easy can it be for one man, a young man no less to have to carry the burden of creating the entire race of the elements? Hmm? And Lust, shame on you for treating Will like that. Okay, sure, he messed up for not telling you about Corrine before, but it wasn't exactly his fault that Corrine was gone for so long, now was it? Look, all I am saying to the both of you is Will wants to set things as right as he can be. He wants to show the both of you a great time. He's re-opening the Romantic Piano and I hear that the Legendary Goku is said to be there to see how the customers tonight at this grand concert like how he cooks fish. Goku really wants to make his wife proud by being able to do something other than sleep or fight all day. So, even if you don't wanna go for Will, do this for Goku, please?"

Lust bit down the pillow, she couldn't help it. Her kind was very protective of their mates. She wanted sweetly to say something back to Dee but she had nothing that could counter what has already been said. "Goku?" She thought, "Why would Goku change my mind. I am doing this to keep Will." Nodding was the only thing she could do for a response...It was times like these when she wondered about the story of Will's race. Even now it was hard for her to grasp. The elements were dying? As long a fairy sat on a flower petal, the banshee wailed, and fire roared; she knew the elements were alive.

Dee then said, "Yes, Lust, the elements are dying. Not particularily in Enthera per se, but elsewhere in the Universe they are. If the elements are gone save for just Enthera, the Universe will shrink to that size. For the Universe needs balance. I am certain that you already knew that, but still, we do want the universe to be a grand place. Filled with the desire to explore it all."

"The universe?" She looked up at the ceiling as if she was watching the stars and planets spiral together and back out into the endless sea of star light that was the universe. "I never really thought about what was out there, I never really wondered what was beyond our Opal Gateway." She said as she continued to stare. Then she got into a different position and said with developing tears in her eyes, "Ok, this talk isn't helping...I want Will back." She bit the pillow again like a child girl who was afraid to admit she was scared of the dark.

Kai then knocks on the door to where Lust, Corrine, and his grandmother was.


End file.
